cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Defense Initiative
with FEAR) * Harmless Friendship Initiative ( with MHA) * Purple Wave Treaty (ODoAP with Invicta) * New Aqua Defense Operations ( with NATO) * Ruffles Are Better Than Lays Accords ( with UCN) * Aquaholics Anonymous Accords ( with GUN) * Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement ( bloc with tPE, SO, ERA, and LSN) |forumurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/ucp.php?mode=register |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ADI |ircchannel = #ADI |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Aqua%20Defense%20Initiative |othernotes = |statsdate = April 7, 2010 |totalnations = 53 |totalstrength = 518,096 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,775 |totalnukes = 147 |rank = 148 |score = 2.43 }} The Aqua Defense Initiative (ADI) is an alliance located in the Aqua sphere, founded on September 18, 2009. Mission To create a more perfect alliance, gathering the most active, determined, and dedicated nations from all four corners of Planet Bob under one banner, to rise above the members' own histories and to be seated among the greatest alliances in the history of Planet Bob. The Aqua Defense Initiative will utilize all of its talent to be certain that the Aqua Defense Initiative is greater than the sum of its parts. Charter The Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative is the alliance's official constitution and highest legal instrument. The current Charter was ratified and signed by John Warbuck on January 6, 2010. The Charter currently contains four Articles, each split into Sections. The first Charter of ADI was ratified on 18 September 2009, the same day the Aqua Defense Initiative declared its existence, and contained five articles. Government Lord High Sentinel As defined by the Charter of ADI, the Lord High Sentinel, or LHS, is the ruler of the Initiative, and has the final authority on all governing matters. The Lord High Sentinel has the ability to appoint or remove Lords as he sees fit, and add or remove Ministries for the functionality of the alliance. The Lord High Sentinel answers to three Arbiters, who will be able to check the LHS should they find that a decision of the Lord High Sentinel is not in the best interest of the alliance. If the Lord High Sentinel steps down from the position, he or she may choose his or her successor. The Lord High Sentinel may also be removed by a 3/4 alliance-wide vote. In this case, the Hall of Sentinels will decide the new Lord High Sentinel with a 3/4 vote. Arbiters The Aqua Defense Initiative has three Arbiters. Similar to the system used in many alliances, they serve as a check to the Lord High Sentinel, and may question any decision made by the Lord High Sentinel with a 2/3 vote and bring it to the Hall of Sentinels for resolution. Of the Arbiters, there is a Judicator, who serves as the senior Arbiter. The Judicator serves as the second in command of the alliance, and will take command during any extended absence of the Lord High Sentinel. Hall of Sentinels The Hall of Sentinels acts as the advisory board for the Lord High Sentinel, and may elevate whoever they choose to join their ranks with a 3/4 vote. The Lord High Sentinel may veto any appointment. The members of the Hall of Sentinels are referred to as "Sentinels" and are listed in the box to the right. Treaties The Aqua Defense Initiative currently has seven active treaties with other alliances. Notes # The FEAR the Aqua Defense Pact is the successor to the Elite Ally Initiative Treaty, which was signed on October 10, 2009. Wars To date, the Aqua Defense Initiative has participated in two major wars. Both wars occurred during the Second Unjust War. External links * Forums of the Aqua Defense Initiative * Declaration of Existence of the Aqua Defense Initiative * Aqua Defense Initiative joins the Ragnablok * Recruitment thread * Recruitment video * ADI reaches 1 million NS Category:Aqua Defense Initiative